tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Scaredy Engines
Robin Kingsland |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.12 |number=142 |released= * 1 October 2002 * 5 November 2002 * 28 January 2003 * 31 May 2003 * 25 February 2004 * 6 September 2009 |previous=The World's Strongest Engine |next=Percy and the Haunted Mine}} Scaredy Engines is the twelfth episode of the sixth series. Plot One Halloween, after Edward tells the other engines a story of a ghost engine that returns to the Smelters in search of his lost whistle, Thomas, Percy, and Duck are sent to collect a special from the smelters. Thomas delights in teasing Percy about Edward's ghost engine and, when an engine is needed to get another load, Duck volunteers Thomas to give him a taste of his own medicine. Thomas is not so confident when he is all alone, and ends up reversing into a smelting shed. When he runs into some chains and sets off an old whistle, he is petrified and runs away. Percy is concerned when he cannot find Thomas at the Halloween fireworks display and goes looking for him. He eventually finds Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds and forgives him for his teasing, and they both agree everyone can be scared some of the time. The two, happy to be friends again, watch the fireworks together. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * The Smelter's Yard Manager * Edward's Ghost Engine * Toby * Oliver * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Tidmouth Bay * The Smelter's Yard * The Watermill Trivia * The ghost engine uses either Donald or Douglas' model without the tender and nameplate, as well as one of the twin's shocked face masks. * A few of the firework explosion sound effects at the end are absent in the US version. * Despite their appearances in the episode, Henry, Gordon and James do not appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in the Japanese dub. Goofs * Duck's eyes are wonky during the whole episode. * In the scene of James and Toby at the beginning of the episode, they are both parallel to each other, but in the next shot featuring the fireworks setting off. James and Edward have moved forward. * In the rear shot of Percy and Duck arriving at the castle, a red wire is visible underneath Duck. * A steam platform is visible on Percy's track when he puffs out of the shed and in one shot of him working at the smelter's. * In the overhead shot of Duck at the smelter's yard, the hole for his lamp iron is clearly visible on his running board. * In the US version, it is said that Thomas sets off an old steam whistle long before he actually does. * Between leaving Callan and arriving at the castle, Duck gains a lamp. * In the shot of Thomas saying "There's no such things as ghosts," the tracks next to him are clear. However, in the next shot up close and him reversing, there are trucks next to him on both sides. * While at the smelter's yards, the engines have their voices echoed, but when Duck says, "Please sir, I'm sure Thomas wouldn't mind staying," there is an echo when the narrator says "he said". Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Ghost Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Scaredy Engines es:Locomotoras Asustadas he:קטרים פחדניים ja:こわがりなきかんしゃ pl:Straszne Lokomotywy ru:Трусливые паровозы Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video